


For Pack

by mortenavida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Obadiah Stane, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Pack Bonding, Polyamorous Pack, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Omega rights are on the rise and more and more of them are breaking the bonds of "ownership" from their Alpha parents. However, Omega Tony is still owned by his Alpha -- Obidiah Stane. Stane sends him to SHIELD to go over their new upgrades and a chance encounter with the Avengers changeseverything.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson (implied)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 358





	For Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Not a resolution, but I'm tired of having all these _ideas_ in my head and not writing them because they'll be too long. So I'm writing what I can, little snippits of a whole I suppose. I love the idea of Tony being surrounded by the Avengers so this just makes my little poly heart smile. I hope you enjoy.

The fingers that trailed across Tony’s neck used to make him flinch, but he knew better now. One flinch led to bruises -- after all, Tony had no rights. While some Omegas had been granted their freedoms through the Movements over the past few decades, Tony Stark was still owned by his deceased father’s Alpha business partner Obidiah Stane. Deep down, Tony knew the man had no interested sexually in him, but Stane enjoyed keeping Tony on his toes.

The constant touches made Tony want to hurl. Alphas were supposed to make an Omega feel safe, protected, but Stane had always done the opposite. Tony had been happy when he was allowed to not only work in R&D, but flourish. Stane still needed his weapons, after all, and his biggest buyer wasn’t the military.

“There’s a meeting in an hour with Director Fury. I want you to lead it since I’ll be otherwise busy.” Stane sat on the chair opposite Tony. He reached out and took Tony’s coffee to drink it himself. “If you manage to do this right, you’ll be leading it from now on.”

“Thank you, Alpha, I’ll do my best.” Better than best. Tony wanted more time out of Stane’s shadow. “What product am I showing him?”

Stane put the mug down and waved his hand. “I had my secretary send it to your tablet. It’s in the car waiting for you.”

That gave Tony only half an hour to familiarize himself with what Stane wanted him to present, but that would be enough. He might be an Omega, but he was smarter than Stane gave him credit for.

“Thank you, Alpha. May I go get ready?”

“The blue suit this time. The black one makes you look like you’re going to a funeral.” Stane gave him a fake smile. “Make sure you wear a tie.”

Tony just nodded and quickly left the dining room, ready for his afternoon away from the Alpha.

\-----

A few years ago, New York had been under attack. Aliens, of all things, had come down and tried to destroy freedom or whatever the man behind it was spouting. Tony watched it all from the screens in the mansion’s basement as a team called The Avengers barely managed to stop the destruction. They were led by his childhood hero Captain America and still Tony could feel the butterflies in his stomach when he thought about the hero.

Now he was going to potentially see him up close and personal. If he didn’t have the notes to catch up on, he would have spent the entire trip nervous. As it was, he was only half looking at the vehicle upgrades that Stane had him do two months ago.

“We’re here.”

Tony jerked his head up at Happy and gave the man a smile. Happy was one of the only people Tony had been allowed to hire and the man made sure to take care of him. “Thank you. Want to come with me?”

The Beta shook his head. “Stane’s orders, you know that. Good luck, Tony.”

“Thank you, Hogan.” Tony dropped the notes on the seat and got out of the car.

The Triskelion was an ugly building and Tony was sure he could build something much better if given the opportunity. Still, the place was intimidating enough that Tony had to take a breath before he entered. An Agent was there to greet him and he put on his public persona -- the rogue Omega who loved a good time and could charm anyone around him. An Omega that no Alpha would want.

Stane wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Agent, nice to meet you.” Tony held out his hand. “Beautiful day to talk specs.”

“I agree, Mister Stark.” The Agent motioned him toward the elevator. “I have an office set up for us.”

“Sounds great.” Tony stuck his hands in his pockets. “Maybe after we can take an actual look at those trucks.”

The Agent just smiled, pressing a button for one of the upper floors. They made small talk that Tony didn’t much pay attention to -- he felt itchy. Something felt off, but he ignored it. There was a job to do.

\-----

“I’m proud of you, Tony,” Stane said, resting his hands on Tony’s shoulders. His fingers gripped in a mock massage. “Good boy.”

Tony held in the roll of his stomach that wanted him to hurl. “Thank you, Alpha.”

“You’ll go in next week to help the initial install.” Stane leaned closer, heavy breath ghosting across Tony’s ear. “They seemed to find you good enough, too.”

Stane squeezed Tony’s shoulders one more time before he moved away. Tony forced a smile on his face. “Yes, Alpha.”

Maybe SHIELD would buy him, too.

\-----

Machines were better than people. Tony could look at a machine, listen to it, and realize exactly what was wrong. People? Not so much. His only real experiences with people were his parents, the old family butler, Stane, and the random reporters who hounded them. He barely spent time with the others in R&D due to Stane’s rules.

So being in the middle of the SHIELD garage, elbows deep in an assault truck, was the best day of his life. He spent a bit showing the mechanics a few things and none of them seemed to treat him any different than the others around. For the first time, Tony felt  _ calm _ . The itch was still under his skin that he felt last time, but everything else was just... okay.

One of the mechanics, a taller man with an easy scent on him, nudged Tony out of the focus he was in. “Ever want to meet the Avengers?”

“What?” Tony pulled himself out of the engine. “Really?”

Sure enough, on the catwalk above them, the team stood speaking to one of the agents. Tony’s eyes zeroed in on the Captain and he sucked in a breath. The man looked better in real life than he did in pictures.

“Do they come watch you often?” Tony asked, scratching at his arm. The itching had turned into a kind of buzz.

“Not really.” The man shrugged. “But hey, they saved the world. They can go anywhere.”

“Yeah, guess they can.” Tony went back into the truck. “Come on, these aren’t going to upgrade themselves.”

They shared a laugh and Tony got on the ground so he could roll himself under the truck this time. It was easier to ignore the Alphas upstairs if he did this. Or it would be if his body would relax. The longer he tried to ignore everything around him, the more uncomfortable he got. He eventually sighed and pulled himself out only to come face-to-face with Captain America himself.

“Cap! Hey, sorry about that.” He held a hand out and hoped it wasn’t shaking. “Nice to meet you.”

The man’s nostrils flared before he stepped forward, crowding Tony against the truck. “Omega...”

While it was known that Tony was an Omega, no Alpha had reacted like this. “C-can I help you?”

A hand came out to rest against Captain America’s chest. “Steve,” a woman’s voice said before a firey red-head came into view. “Back.”

“I’m sorry, did I...?”

She smiled at him and shook her head. “May I ask something personal?”

Captain America -  _ Steve _ \- growled. Tony hesitated before nodding. “Yes?”

“Suppressants?”

“I...”

Steve pushed forward, pressing his face into Tony’s neck and resting his hand on his hips. Tony’s eyes widened and he looked around. The entire garage was staring and the team fanned out around where Steve and the woman stood near Tony. The question she asked still ran through his mind.

“I don’t think so,” he finally answered. “My Alpha--” Steve  _ snarled _ this time and the sound actually eased part of Tony’s fear. His own hands gripped at the man’s sides. “He doesn’t like me on drugs.”

She hummed a bit before motioning someone over. Hawkeye ran his hand up Steve’s back a few times until the Alpha relaxed and let go, guilt on his face. He took a few steps away, clinging tight now to the other Omega.

“Sorry about that, Mister Stark.” The woman held out her hand and Tony finally realized it was the Black Widow. He knew he should feel afraid, but he  _ wasn’t _ . “My name is Natasha.”

Natasha, Steve... Tony swallowed and looked over the rest of the team. “Nice to meet you,” he told her as he gripped her hand. “Is he okay?”

“He will be. Mind if I ask another question?” She moved aside and pointed to a mousy-type man. He looked Omega, but there was a  _ danger _ under his skin. “This is Bruce and I would like him to make sure you’re okay.”

It was against the rules. He was never to be alone with other Alphas. No other Alpha was to touch him other than a quick handshake. Stane would beat him for this.

But Tony looked to Natasha and felt  _ safe _ . He nodded.

\-----

When an Omega went on suppressants, they were only supposed to stay on them a few months before giving their bodies a chance to adjust. Constant use dulled their senses and could even limit their ability to give their Alpha children.

Stane had put Tony on suppressants since the day his parents died. Nothing strong enough to permanently damage him, but enough to where Tony couldn’t properly scent (or be scented by) others. He always thought there was something wrong with  _ him _ , but of course there wasn’t. So he went around life, hiding just how dull he thought his nose was, and hoping to one day find  _ the _ Alpha that might just want him. But no Alpha had seemed to scent him.

Until Captain America. Until  _ Steve _ .

“How long until it’s out of my system?” he asked Bruce, sitting on his hands so they wouldn’t shake. “Or will it be?”

“Legally, I would need to speak to your Alpha about this.” Steve snarled from the other side of the door, but Bruce ignored him. “However, if you didn’t have knowledge or consent of the suppressants...”

Tony shook his head. “I had no idea.”

“Natasha is starting the process of getting you out from under him, then.” Bruce pulled a chair close and sat down. “Do you have any questions?”

A hundred of them flashed through Tony’s mind, but none of them seemed quite as important as, “Why is he like this toward me?”

Bruce turned his chair to look at Steve, relaxing only when he also saw Hawkeye close by. “He did the same thing when he first met Clint. We all did.”

It was well known that the Avengers were a rare bond. The team was made entirely of Alphas save for the archer -- Hawkeye. He was their Omega, but he never let his status get in the way of saving the world. Tony had looked up to him in a way.

“But he... me...?”

“Probably because he can smell around suppressants with the serum. The Hulk can, too, and this all makes a lot more sense now.” Bruce reached out and gently took Tony’s hand. “He always liked Stark Mansion and took offense to anyone who damaged it.”

“You think that...  _ all _ of you?”

“I suspect, yes. And we’ll find out in a few hours if you’re okay with me starting the process of getting these drugs out of your system.”

Tony might not be able to smell that Bruce was his Alpha, but the same feeling came over him. The same one Natasha and Steve gave him.  _ Safe _ and  _ home _ .

It wasn’t a hard decision.

\-----

Stane actually tried to go up against Captain America when it came to Tony. Not successfully, but he stood in front of SHIELD and demanded that they return “his Omega” when Tony didn’t return to the mansion on time. Several agents stood in front of the doors and someone had tipped off the press. Stane played it up for the cameras, moaning about how Tony was family and his last connection to his supposed best friend.

He had the sympathy of the people until Steve walked out, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. The patriotic uniform hugged every inch of muscle on his body and the cowl was off, letting the hard set of his glare show clearly. The cameras turned to him as he stopped a good ten feet from Stane and spoke too low for the microphones to get anything.

Stane’s anger disappeared so fast he looked as if he would faint. When he took a step back, away from Captain America, Steve stepped closer. It wasn’t under Steve had the man backed against the black shine of his car that anyone could hear what was being said between the two.

“...and to think he  _ trusted _ you. No, Tony is staying here. Where he  _ belongs _ .”

“An Omega like that--”

“Deserves more than you gave him to him.” Steve inched closer. “Deserves more than the suppressants you poured into his system.  _ My _ Omega will be well cared for. Without you.”

Stane looked around, trying to re-gather his courage. “I’ll have my law--”

“You do that and you’ll see just how much we’ll go to protect our Omega.” Steve put his hands on the car, bracketing Stane in. His fingers dented the steel. “Tony is  _ ours _ and always has been. I  _ dare _ you to come in and take him.”

From his position between Bruce and Natasha and watching everything from a nearby television, Tony was sure Stane probably pissed himself before scrambling to get in the car.

\-----

The papers ran the story in a special edition that night --  _ Tony Stark: Omega to The Avengers _ .

Tony didn’t care what they said. The suppressants had worn off slow, but every moment meant that he could more clearly smell the Alpha next to him. The drugs hadn’t even fully disappeared before Tony crawled into Bruce’s lap and nosed at his neck with a desperate whine. Bruce had tried to remain professional, but that was about the time Steve couldn’t handle being on the other side of the door and he came in.

The hospital bed had been too small and Clint came in to coax them toward the nearest bedroom. By that point, Natasha had perched herself on Steve’s back so she could better get to Tony. They somehow managed to make it to a room with a bed and Tony had never been more comfortable. The tangle of limbs and bombarding scents calmed him.

He felt high, which Bruce had reassured him it was normal for new bonds. They would properly bond later, but for now, this was good. This was  _ perfect _ .

“I’ll let Coulson know,” Clint said as soon as the Alphas had piled around Tony. “He should get a message to Thor.”

Tony whined and made a grabbing motion toward Clint. “Stay.”

Clint smiled and shook his head. “Officially, I’m not their Omega. I just help them out since they couldn’t find theirs. But you’re here now and I should report to my Alpha.”

“Just come back,” Natasha said, fingers tangling in Tony’s hair. “You’re still ours and Coulson knows that.”

“Dogpile,” Bruce agreed, placing a gentle kiss to Tony’s cheek. “You’re pack.”

Steve had just grunted and they lay there in each other's arms. Eventually, Clint came back and Steve went out to threaten Stane. Tony whined a bit at the loss, but watching his Alpha defend him helped. Besides, Steve came back and locked the door behind him.

They would take care of the world tomorrow. Tonight was just for them. For Tony.

For pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't fit Thor in and that made me sad. D: But he's totally part of this too.


End file.
